At the present time it is common to provide various means throughout areas inhabited by humans (e.g. living areas, office space, etc.) for dispersing scents that are either simply pleasing and/or may be to cover less desirable scents. In a traditional manner, small dishes or containers of scented material (e.g. pot pourri) are strategically positioned around an area to provide desirable fragrance. Some throw-away plastic containers filled with scented material can be purchased, which containers are simply set in strategic places where malodorous smells are apt to occur. Recently, several products are being marketed which actively produce scents, one of which is a device containing an electrical coil and a scented material. The device is plugged into an electrical outlet to activate the electrical coil and cause the scented material to be essentially "boiled off" into the surrounding air.
The problem with all scent dispersing devices presently being used is that they require containers that must be set about and require additional area, generally on top of some other piece of furniture. Generally, the cheap throw-away containers are not aesthetically pleasing and must be positioned where they are not immediately obvious. Some of these devices are rechargeable and some must be periodically replaced with new devices once the scented material has been completely used. Also, in most instances it is difficult to determine when the scented material in these devices is low or completely used.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved scent emitting blind operating apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide new and improved scent emitting blind operating apparatus which is not immediately obvious and does not detract from the aesthetics of a room.
And another object of the invention is to provide new and improved scent emitting blind operating apparatus which is convenient to use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved scent emitting blind operating apparatus which provides a convenient way to determine the extent of the scented material therein and which can be easily recharged with scented material when required.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide new and improved scent emitting blind operating apparatus which does not require any additional area but which can be conveniently positioned without being obvious.